


Just Like Honey

by FromEarpToHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromEarpToHaught/pseuds/FromEarpToHaught
Summary: Wayhaught Week/ Jealousy“And what do you think?”“A-about what?” The brunette caught herself stuttering.“Do you think I’m into you?” Nicole’s cocky smolder was the first thing that brought Waverly’s attention to her mouth.
Relationships: Waverly Earp - Relationship, Waverly and Nicole, WayHaught, nicole haught - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241





	Just Like Honey

Here she was again, once more with tears streaming down her cheeks and her chin shaking. Her throat had formed an impassable lump and she felt like crawling into herself and just letting go. Waverly didn’t like to feel so small but it happened once again and she was a fool to think otherwise. Her hands trembled in her lap as she sat against the tree in the courtyard. Champ had went off on her again and although she kept blaming herself, something told her maybe it wasn’t her. Maybe, maybe it was him.

“Hey, hey, hey.” A soft voice drifted into the air before someone stood over the brunette, blocking the sun which once warmed her. “Not this again, Waves.” With a tilt of her head she could see that it was her sister’s friend Nicole, probably pitying her yet again. The redhead crouched in front of her, their eyes meeting as a soft smile was shared. “I’m going to guess this has to do with that tool of a boyfriend of yours yet again.”

She wasn’t going to admit to it, because if she had, she’d probably start to unravel all of the reasons for her constant tears and aches. The brunette haphazardly wrapped her arms around the older woman, causing Nicole to fall against her knees into the grass. Both women held the other, the smaller of the two cursing herself in her mind but Nicole felt like home to her. She was safe, warm, and most importantly, a type of light that Waverly was slowly losing.

“If Wynonna hears about this again…” The redhead tried to bring up. But Waverly pressed her mouth against the toughs of red hair, Nicole’s ear warming as the brunette spoke to her.

“Please, don’t. I can handle this on my own.” Waverly’s voice caused an unspoken pull in the woman in front of her. As the two pulled apart, Nicole quickly brought her hands to the youngest Earp’s face, her thumbs drying her tears. Waverly was a freshman in college and she had fallen into the same state of woes over the past few months because of her boyfriend. God did she hate such a realization. But on the other hand, Nicole, with her firm hands and attentive ways, made it slightly more tolerable to deal with the ache at school.

“Let me treat you to something.” The redhead smirked, “how about a milkshake?”

“That would be the third time this week.”

“It’s not my fault your boyfriend is an asshole.” The woman shrugged, just as Waverly agreed, her chin shaking before Nicole helped her to stand. The two spoke as they made it across campus and into the cafeteria. The taller woman ordered the two shakes, one strawberry and the other vanilla. Waverly chose a perfect spot near the wide picture window looking over the back school garden as Nicole sat next to her. It was a silly thing to do, Waverly thought since they had the entire four person table to themselves.

“He hasn’t always been this way.” Waverly brought up, her lips meeting the steel straw as Nicole rose her eyebrow.

“Really? He seems like a dick every time I’ve seen him. No offence.” The redhead had promised the eldest Earp that whenever she wasn’t around campus she’d watch her sister. She knew Waverly for a little over three years and found herself becoming a bit acquainted with the brunette’s presence. In a matter of months Nicole made sure she kept her distance from the woman, her mind and her heart on two totally separate pages. But recently, the more Waverly fell into a fit of tears because of her boyfriend, the more Nicole allowed the pang in her chest to ache with want.

“Lately he’s been having these outbursts of jealously.” Waverly had found herself trying to stop the words from spilling out. Nicole raised her eyebrow, questions on her lips. “Forget it.”

“Waves. I won’t say anything.” The redhead nudged her, “You know I won’t.”

The brunette continued to sip on her milkshake, her eyes taking in the view of people tossing frisbees on the lawn. It was as if the woman was trying to hold something back from the redhead herself. Nicole sighed, not wanting to push the matter as she dug a spoon into her shake. The redhead swirled her tongue around the silver utensil, the ice-cream hitting the tip of her tongue as Waverly studied her, her face turning red as she glanced away. Nicole tipped the contents into her mouth before speaking.

“Did Wynonna tell you Shae and I broke up?”

“Huh?” The brunette faced her. “No.”

“Yeah, it was mutual. She wanted to pursue one thing and I another.” Nicole tried to carry the conversation as Waverly took a deep breath, her body tilting more towards the taller woman as she found those brown eyes looking back at her.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, its fine.” The redhead assured her.

“Champ is jealous of…” Waverly could feel the tight knot in her stomach, her own words vibrating against her tongue before she spoke. “You.”

“Me?” Nicole sort of chuckled. “Why?”

“He says we’re too close for his liking.” Waverly dropped her hands around the milkshake glass, her eyes studying the contents closely. “He says he sees the way I am with you. The way I smile. The way you make me laugh.” The brunette found her own lips turning up by the sheer mention of it. Nicole rose her left hand to push back loose stands of Waverly’s hair. She knew not to do much else, her chest drumming as she studied the soft face looking back at her. “He’s been acting so insecure about you lately.” The brunette shrugged, just as Nicole pulled her hand back to herself. “He says you’re into me.” Waverly rolled her eyes, her mouth falling back against her straw. Although she wanted these words to be true, she was just Wynonna’s kid sister and that’s all she would ever be to her.

“What makes him say that? Besides all the other stuff you’ve just mentioned?” Nicole went back to her cold treat, her tongue dancing along the sticky cream as Waverly bit her bottom lip. She could feel that stir in her belly, the pinch between her legs and her mind trying to wander. She silently gulped, her mouth opening as Nicole smirked back.

“He uh… I guess it’s things like this.” Waverly dropped her head.

“And what do you think?”

“A-about what?” The brunette caught herself stuttering.

“Do you think I’m into you?” Nicole’s cocky smolder was the first thing that brought Waverly’s attention to her mouth. Her dimple popping just enough as the redhead traced her lips with her finger after clearing her spoon for a third time. The drumming in the brunette’s chest crept towards her ears, her pulse quickening as her voice caught in her throat. She couldn’t answer that. No, no she shouldn’t answer it. “Waves?”

“Nicole I can’t think about those things when Champ’s upset.” The brunette found her gaze drifting, her hand shaking against her knee. She wish she could confess that for more than a year she had wished the older woman would look her way. How she wished Nicole would be reckless with her and just take her and love her, but alas how would she know these were things Waverly wanted? She couldn’t have known.

“So now, at this moment, while he’s not here…” Nicole slid her spoon into the thick milkshake, her eyes leaving the contents as she gazed over at the hazel eyes which kept shyly shifting from her. “He may be upset but you’re here, with me. And what do you think?”

Waverly was too afraid to answer wrong, her own mind telling her that Nicole was just trying to keep her thoughts away from the sad place she often fell into when she was alone. She didn’t use to be this way, her words were always said with assurance and vigor. But now, Waverly was always at wits end with herself.

“I have class in a few minutes so I’m going to take this to go.” Nicole studied the way Waverly’s lip threaded under her teeth as she nibbled away in thought. “Champ doesn’t deserve you Waves, we both know it. But if you still love him, I pass no judgment.” Nicole pushed herself up, her hand falling against Waverly’s cheek as the brunette stiffened beneath her. There was always something in the way Nicole’s lips traced the brunette’s forehead that caused her to melt into her touch. Once she pulled back, she grabbed her shake. “I’ve always said you deserved more Waves. I suppose you just ain’t that lonely yet.” Without another word, Nicole winked at her, leaving the brunette in her own thoughts once more.

Hours had passed and Waverly had popped back into her normal mannerisms. She made her way through the dorm hall and placed her key into the lock. It wasn’t her room, but she was going to just tell Champ that she was sure this time, after the numerous breakups they had been through, that she was going to stop seeing him. She had to do this for herself. She turned the knob only to hear moaning coming from the right side of the room where her boyfriend was once again entangled with a new fling. She stood there, paused for a moment before crossing her arms and speaking.

“I’m breaking up with you Champ.” Her words startled the man, his new fling falling to the floor.

“Waves, baby…”

“I’m through.”

“You don’t mean that.” He shook his head as she tossed his keys against his chest.

“But I do. And as much as I don’t owe you an explanation, I’m going to give you one. I’m done being lonely. I’m done with pushing all of my own feelings deep within just because you think that’s what’s best for me. To be seen and not heard, am I right? I’m through. I deserve more and I’m worth it.” Waverly dropped her hands to her side, “I’m so damn worth it.” She turned to walk out as Champ held his blanket over his crotch and tried following her to the door.

“So, you’re just going to leave me for someone else?” He chuckled.

“Yes.” Waverly nodded. “For myself. I’m going to figure out what I want and who I want to be.”

“You’re going to her aren’t you?” His words were clear and sharp as Waverly lowered her head with a smile. Her eyes flickering before she glanced back up.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” And just like that, Waverly left out of the room without another word on her lips. She made it outside and felt lighter. It was as if a new wave of life had breathed life into her. The brunette pushed her fingers through her fly away strands before she crossed the campus road and hailed a cab. Her finger pressed nervously against the bottom of her sundress as the taxi driver took her to the destination she had given. The large two story house came into view and caused instant knots to form in the woman’s gut. Waverly paid the man, stepping out before taking a few deep breaths. The polished neighborhood was upper class, very well kept and quiet. Waverly wanted to knock, her hand hovering over the door before she lowered it. She gazed at the buzzer, her fingers sliding against the knob before she shook her head in disagreement. God it was driving the brunette mad.

“Waves?” Nicole’s voice startled the brunette as she turned to face the redhead whom pulled her headphones from her ear. Nicole was sweating, her tank top and yoga pants hugging her body just right as Waverly stumbled to find words.

“I uh..there was..” it was a cute action that caused Nicole to slyly smirk as she ascended the steps.

“Want to come inside?” Nicole didn’t really leave more room for her to be awkward, opening the door with her key before waiting for the brunette to follow. As nervous as she was, Waverly took a step inside, her eyes gazing at the polished lights and upscale fixtures. “My parents are out mingling with some new friends.” The redhead rose her fingers up to her lips to indicate smoking as Waverly giggled.

“They still smoke?”

“What don’t they do.” The redhead paced towards the back of the house before stopping and turning to face the brunette. “Are you going to stand in the foyer all day?”

“Foyer?” Waverly glanced around knowingly before following Nicole down the steps.

“Welcome to my private hideout.” The redhead smirked, pulling her hair out of its bun as the short strands began to stick to her face. “I’m going to shower really quick and then maybe you can tell me what’s up.”

“Or I could tell you now before I regret…not regret but…” Waverly was trying to find the right words as Nicole stepped into her. The two could feel the evident pull they had against the other.

“Waves, relax. Make yourself at home. I have a ton of different drinks in the fridge, snacks are in the back cabinet and if you see my orange pussy anywhere…”

“W-what?” Waverly was shaken out of her own thoughts.

“Calamity Jane. She’s my cat. Just don’t let her sucker you into treats. I’ll be back in two shakes.” Nicole left the room and silence began to fill the space. Waverly found herself worrying about what Wynonna would say if she found out she was at Nicole’s place. Her sister would probably scold the both of them and ask about their intensions with the other. Waverly nervously bit her bottom lip as a plump orange cat came wobbling through the room.

“Meow.” She gazed up at the new human, sniffing her a few times before rubbing her body against Waverly’s bare leg.

“Hi, Calamity.” Waverly had heard about the cat before, apparently she always took a good swipe at Wynonna. But she seemed harmless. Waverly gave her back a few rubs before the animal dropped to her side and exposed her belly. With caution, Waverly stroked her tummy, a smile caressing her cheeks as the cat purred. “You’re no demon cat.” The brunette giggled. “Wynonna is such a liar.” Waverly had found herself laying face to face with that animal after minutes of rubbing her, the two cooing over the other as Nicole quietly walked back into her living room.

It was a sight to see. Waverly was laying on the floor against her stomach, her sundress hardly in place anymore as the brunette laid stoking Calamity. The orange fluff ball was curled up next to the brunette’s stomach. The redhead watched for a moment, a towel getting tousled around her hair as she cleared her throat. Waverly quickly sat up against the floor as Calamity hopped into her lap.

“She likes you.” Nicole smiled.

“Yeah. I guess so.”

“She doesn’t get along with many people.”

“I heard.” Waverly stroked the cat’s tummy. “Wynonna has the scars to prove it.”

“Don’t I know it.” Nicole lowered herself onto her knees at Waverly’s side, sitting against the back of her legs as the brunette’s eyes rose against her own. “I’m glad you stopped by.”

“About that…” Waverly took in a deep breath.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m happy that you did.” Nicole slid her own fingers against Calamity’s exposed belly, her hand brushing against Waverly’s every so often.

“Champ and I broke up today.” The brunette blurted out, her eyes slowly finding the brown ones gazing back.

“If it’s because of what I said earlier, I apologize.” Nicole tilted her head, pulling her hand back as Waverly smirked.

“I do deserve more than him. And I’ve always known that I do but my family chose him for me. Everyone except for Wynonna. She’s hated him since we were in diapers, but Purgatory’s options aren’t all that great.” Waverly found herself snickering as Nicole silently nodded. “But, ever since I saw you and how kind and smart and brave you were, I wanted more.”

“Waves you don’t…”

“Nicole. I’m never alone and I know that. Especially when I have you and Wynonna and Gus and Curtis.” Waverly found herself drifting before she gazed back into those loving eyes across from her. “But being with Champ, I was lonely and you were the only one who knew. Through all of it, you saw me.”

“And I still see you.”

“I wanted to say thank you.” Waverly brought up.

“For what?”

“For making me realize that, there was something more out there.” Waverly’s eyes had this unspoken gaze within it as Nicole pushed herself off the floor and reached for the brunette’s hand. Waverly happily placed Calamity against the floor, slipping her fingers into the awaiting ones and standing.

“I’m glad you know what you deserve Waves.” The redhead released her, or at least tried to as smooth fingers traced her wrist. Nicole’s mouth opened slightly, her gaze falling against the brunette’s lips before Waverly stepped into her. “Hey, maybe we shouldn’t.”

“I like you Nicole.” Waverly spoke up, her unwavering eyes holding the taller woman’s gaze.

“I-I like you too.” It was the redhead’s turn to stutter. “But Waves, if this is because of earlier..” With a pleasing smile, Waverly took a step up on her tippy toes, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt Nicole’s breath against her skin. “If-If this is about earlier.” The redhead’s words were cut off when soft plump lips pressed against her own. It was a hypostatizing touch that caused the redhead to beg for more. Nicole’s fingers slowly wrapped around the brunette’s waist, tugging on Waverly to get closer as a gentle smirk was shared between the two. Their small embrace grew heavy, lips working against the other in a hungry state as Waverly brushed her hands against Nicole’s cheeks. Before they could fall any deeper, Nicole brushed her nose against the brunette’s.

“As much as I love Calamity…” Nicole began, confusing Waverly as she studied her. “We both should probably get the cat fur off of our hands.” The women fell into a small fit of laughs, each pressing their hands into the sink nearby as Calamity studied them from her spot on the back of the sofa. Nicole glanced over, knowing the animal would interrupt whatever she would be getting into. “I’m not saying we have to, because I don’t want you doing anything you don’t want to…”

Waverly’s eyes fluttered up towards the soft ones pulling her in. “Um-hum.” She smiled, her own anticipation of what was next sending excitement through her.

“My room is…” Nicole was cut off by Waverly’s hands falling into hers, the brunette trying to lead the way but finding them walking into a closet. “Well we’re here.” Nicole shrugged as the two quickly dried their hands and Waverly tugged on the brunette once again. The last door in the basement was pushed open, white pillows and a navy blue color scheme filled the space as Waverly released the older woman.

“You really want to be a cop huh?” The brunette smirked.

“Eventually.” The taller woman nodded, her fingers slinking into her red hair. “Waves look, if you think we’re rushing into something just because you broke up with your boyfriend I totally understand. I don’t expect anything from either of us confessing our feelings.”

“Are you nervous Nicole….Haught?” Waverly couldn’t figure out how she just instantly became so bold in front of the woman. It could be that she had fantasized about the redhead for a few months on end, or it could have been because she felt most herself with the woman in front of her. The brunette crossed her arms behind her back as she stood in front of the plush bed. She flashed those hazel eyes and twisted her foot once as Nicole’s chest hitched.

“I’m not nervous.” The redhead spoke, slowly closing her room door before turning to lock it. “I just want to know if you’re sure?”

Waverly pressed her lips together in thought, her feet shifting against the floor before she gazed down. Nicole’s carpet held a huge police badge against the center, the crest of the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department shining through. Her eyes wandered the room for a moment, Nicole’s own hesitation growing.

“Just as sure as you want to be Sheriff some day.” Waverly’s hair fell against her face as the redhead stepped in front of her.

“That sure huh?”

With a faint blush growing against her cheeks, Nicole slid her fingers against Waverly’s smooth skin. She stoked her chin, her fingers pushing her hair behind her ears on each side before she leaned in to kiss her forehead. They were quiet at first, their fingers being the start of it all. Nicole happily kissed the brunette’s temple, her cheek, her nose. Waverly allowed her fingers to brush along the redhead’s loose fitting top, dragging down against the bottom where the pads of her fingers met smooth skin. Nicole’s breath hitched, her stomach caving as Waverly pushed her hands up higher.

The redhead ran her fingers along the fabric of the brunette’s sundress. Her hands smoothing against Waverly’s exposed shoulders, slinking behind her back. Nicole’s fingers meeting the zipper. The excitement bubbling up in the taller woman carried her actions, her hand tugging down against the clasp before she stopped.

“You sure?” Nicole gazed down asking once again as Waverly’s hand slid across her bare breast. Her body shuddered as the brunette below her expected a bra, but happily took the flesh between her fingers and thumbed the awaiting nipples. Nicole pulled the dress zipper down as Waverly’s mouth met he redhead’s neck. The brunette seemed to have known a few things when it came to her tongue. She sucked against the redhead’s pulse point, her teeth gently trailing down before the brunette pulled back. Nicole watched as Waverly assisted in pulling her top over her head before her own dress fell against the floor. Nicole stood dazed, finding Waverly’s slim and toned body being that of a work of art.

Without much instruction, the redhead lowered her hands to Waverly’s waist, helping her up onto the bed. Nicole fumbled with her own jeans, cursing herself for tossing on such fabric after a shower. As the taller woman worked against her clothes, Waverly laid still against the plush mattress, her skin sinking into the covers before she realized the movement.

“Is this a water mattress?” The brunette’s curiosity was met with Nicole’s pants falling to the floor.

“Uh, yeah.”

Waverly raised her eyebrow.

“It’s really handy for…things.” Nicole tilted her head out of slight embarrassment as Waverly bit her bottom lip, pushing up against her elbows to find the redhead in nothing but her underwear.

“I’m very good with my mouth.” Waverly admitted, shrugging as Nicole found herself falling into a soft gasp which sent a pulse through her core. “I’m guessing your bed is good for constant motion.” The brunette wiggled a bit, the bed causing her to bounce softly.

“I’m good with my hands.” The redhead boasted before taking a breath, “Very good with them.”

“Says your bed right?” Waverly snickered as Nicole narrowed her eyes on the brunette. The redhead grabbed the smaller woman’s thighs, pulling her against the end of the mattress between her legs.

“Want to see?” Nicole smiled, but before Waverly could tease her with words any longer, the redhead’s fingers trailed the base of her white lace underwear. Of course the brunette would be sporting such a delicate piece of fabric over her most sensitive body part. Nicole pressed her palm between the brunette’s legs, a moan escaping Waverly as her head fell against the comforter behind her. Her underwear was soaked. Nicole trailed her finger in gentle circles around the fabric as Waverly shifted and groaned. Tentatively, the redhead slid her finger under the left side of the fabric, the throbbing wet center evident under her hand.

She wasted no time slinking her finger back and forth against the brunette’s folds but never causing penetration. Waverly writhed under her, the brunette’s fingers clutching the bed sheet as the redhead took a deep breath. Nicole wanted to taste her, pulling her finger back and slipping it into her mouth as Waverly watched her. The brunette knew not to compare the beautiful woman before her to Champ, because they were two totally different people. But Nicole, with her mouth sucking on her finger as her eyes starting directly at Waverly, it was something intimate about that moment that she never had before.

“You taste… really good.” The redhead tilted her head, sporting her dimpled smile as Waverly pushed herself up. She wanted to Kiss Nicole, and the taller woman met her without question. Their tongues trailed the other, their mouths hot and uncontrolled. “I want more.” Nicole whispered against the brunette’s lips, her fingers falling against Waverly’s waist once more before the redhead dropped to her knees. She wasted no time pulling the soft fabric off and tossing them on the floor, Waverly sat still as she studied Nicole between her legs. As soft kiss against her upper thigh were the first action that caused her to close her eyes. Soft nibbles of teeth trailing up and down the brunette’s legs caused a shudder to creep against her skin.

Nicole’s gently used her mouth to lay kisses around the brunette’s entrance, her tongue lapping up the juices which streamed from the opening. Waverly dug her hands into the red strands, her throat vibrating in moans as she pushed her pelvis against the redhead’s mouth. Everything was slow. Soft. Perfect. Waverly couldn’t believe that it was lasting as long as it was as Nicole’s tongue slipped into her folds and caused a cry to leave her lips. The redhead closed her mouth, gently sucking before using her lips to lick the nub between the brunette’s legs. Waverly couldn’t stop herself from bucking against the woman, her body filling with vibrating motion which carried all over.

Nicole could feel Waverly’s walls pulsing against her tongue, every drag causing a pattern of moans to fill the air. But before the brunette could break, the redhead pulled back. It was the first time Waverly’s chest ached. She wanted to question the redhead why she stopped, her breaths turned into a heaving motion. Nicole smiled up.

“W-why did you…?” The brunette shuddered.

“Because I want to see you come.” Nicole gently pressed her arms against Waverly’s shoulders, keeping her flat against the bed. The redhead hiked the brunette’s legs up across her waist as Waverly’s dripping center met Nicole’s wet panties. “If you want me to stop, just say so.” The redhead was checking in one last time. “And if you want me to go faster…” Nicole was cocky once more, “just say my name.”

Waverly wasn’t prepared for the way one insertion of a finger caused her to close her eyes and rock against the motion. Nicole was feeling around, her finger moving in and out of the brunette’s core as she focused on Waverly’s breathing. It was cute to see the way the brunette whimpered under her. The way her body moved. Her breaths picked up and her face contorting. Nicole was sure a second finger was needed, pumping slowly in and out, inching more of her second finger into the brunette’s awaiting folds. Cries began to leave Waverly’s mouth, almost causing her to stop, but they were encouraging words the brunette had asked for.

“Faster…Faster Nicole.” Waverly gripped the mattress, her own body trying to push up into the motion. She did as requested, her fingers picking up the pace as slick continued to spill over her hand. It was a sight to see the soft featured curl and turn up as Nicole made her own request.

“Look at me Waves.” Her voice filled the air as her fingers continued to push in and out, her thumb joining the action in playing with the skin near the woman’s opening. Waverly pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and gazed up, her stomach filling with pressure as Nicole sent her a soft smile. “Now come for me baby.” The redhead could feel just how close the brunette was to bursting. Her fingers holding their pace as Waverly’s mouth opened as she pushed her pelvis up against the moving hand between her legs. Nicole’s fingers curved, the nub between the brunette’s legs getting flicked a few times as a cascade of energy vibrated through the brunette’s body. Waverly cried out loud, the name ‘Nicole’ drifting from her lips as she finally closed her eyes and rode her high. Her pants softened after a while, the redhead standing on the floor lowering herself to lap up some of the new juices against her bed.

The two were quiet for a moment, Nicole’s own dripping core staining her panties for sure. Waverly could feel the wet tongue lapping up the liquid, her head tilting to the side before she pushed herself up.

“I want to make you feel good too.” The brunette panted, her voice but a whisper.

“Or, I can make you my pillow princess for the night and give you as many pleasurable orgasms as you like. Because you taste as sweet as honey” Nicole’s voice hit the brunette deep in the core of her stomach.

“I want to taste you too. I want to see what you’re made of.” Waverly’s tongue rolled across her lips. Her breath turning still for a moment as her eyes darkened.

“If you insist, but from my own explorations. I know I taste like vanilla dipped donuts.”

**I'm just having fun tossing out some smut into the atmosphere.**


End file.
